


Isaac Lahey-shatter into shards.

by peculiardiscontent



Series: Teen Wolf, freeverse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Freeverse, Isaac is a sad sad baby who needs tlc okay, Minor everyone but Isaac, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiardiscontent/pseuds/peculiardiscontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's alright to<br/>feel because you're human,<br/>skin and bones and flesh</p><p>The way you shiver<br/>when a chill goes up your spine<br/>no matter your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Lahey-shatter into shards.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Isaac girls who miss him while he's in the hospital.

Your father locked you  
in a freezer and it was  
as simple as that.

When he died--no  
\--when your father was killed  
you felt conflicted.

A peculiar  
contradiction of pure hate  
and missing someone

Because even though  
he got close to killing you  
he was your father.

And it's alright to  
feel because you're human,  
skin and bones and flesh

The way you shiver  
when a chill goes up your spine  
no matter your teeth.

Or your glowing eyes  
fiery, because of  
your young innocence.

Now you have friends---  
the boy with the snark who hates  
all your stupid scarves

And the man with blue  
eyes who tries way too hard to  
save you from himself.

The girl you forgave  
for shooting you with bows and  
arrows and anger

And the girl who screams  
in your ears and cares too much  
about her image

And the family  
who took you in their home when  
you needed them most.

The boy who became  
your brother--crooked jaw  
and kind demeanor.

You were locked away  
and never, ever did  
you let down your guard

Because you are brave  
and can never let your bones  
shatter into shards.


End file.
